


let me tickle your fancy

by animalstyleu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalstyleu/pseuds/animalstyleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>late night tickle fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me tickle your fancy

baekhyun is busy flipping through some tv channels that pose no interest to him whatsoever (majorly due to it being 3 am) when he hears someone’s dorm room door open and the soft pad of small feet making their way to the common area. he’s met with the sleepy gaze of kyungsoo before he yawns and stretches his arms up, causing his shirt to ride up an inch and expose an inch of his soft tummy. kyungsoo drops his arms with a light slap to his own thighs as his hands bounce down and yawns (quite adorably, baekhyun thinks), shuffling towards the couch baekhyun is sprawled across.  
  
“can’t sleep. make some room,” he mumbles, poking at baekhyun’s legs as he hovers over him like a small child waking his parents in the middle of the night.  
  
“there’s another couch over there,” baekhyun says, smirking, but he raises his legs enough for kyungsoo to slide underneath them anyway. as soon as kyungsoo is seated comfortably, sinking back into the couch, baekhyun drops his legs on kyungsoo’s lap.  
  
“what are we watching?” kyungsoo asks, sounding a little more clearer.  
  
“i don’t even know,” baekhyun says, tossing the remote control over to kyungsoo who doesn’t even make an attempt to catch it and both boys watch as it clatters onto the floor. kyungsoo looks back over at baekhyun blankly; baekhyun is reminded of a cat questioning its owner trying to play fetch. “we could watch a movie?” baekhyun offers, only to be met with a shrug as kyungsoo turns his attention back to the tv.  
  
“what do you want to watch?” kyungsoo asks, yawning again.  
  
“i don’t know, anything. pick something random.”  
  
“you pick, i just sat down.”  
  
baekhyun wiggles his feet, poking kyungsoo in his belly with his toes and kyungsoo squirms, letting out a sleepy giggle and recoiling from baekhyun’s attack. as soon as baekhyun ceases his movements, kyungsoo’s face drops back to a lazy gaze again and baekhyun snorts as he slides off the couch to go shuffle through the small dvd collection by the television. he’s honestly not even sure which movie he’s chosen but he puts it in the dvd player anyway and stands up to go sit back on the couch, but when he turns around he sees kyungsoo has now flopped over and is stretched out on the furniture not dissimilar to how baekhyun was moments ago.  
  
“oh no you don’t,” baekhyun says, chuckling to himself as he clears the room in few steps and stands over kyungsoo who looks up at him with a sincere smile. kyungsoo lifts his arms up in a way that baekhyun thinks means “lie down with me” but baekhyun has a better idea. he drops a knee onto the couch and waits for kyungsoo to pay attention to him before he raises his other leg and plants it on the other side of kyungsoo’s hips. baekhyun straddles kyungsoo and drops his hands to either side of kyungsoo’s face.  
  
“you’re gonna give me my spot back,” baekhyun says, trying to keep a straight face, but kyungsoo bursts into laughter, air blowing out of his full cheeks.  
  
“you have a spot,” kyungsoo says as he tries to wriggle baekhyun off of him and into the space between kyungsoo and the back of the couch. baekhyun wavers on top of him but does not falter and brings his face down closer to kyungsoo’s. he drags his hands down kyungsoo’s sides, and then up and under his shirt, lifting it up to reveal his stomach and positions his fingers just at the bottom of kyungsoo’s ribs in preparation.  
  
“i said you’re gonna give me my spot back,” baekhyun repeats, much less serious this time, but it holds even more threat when he digs his fingers into kyungsoo’s skin at his waist and kyungsoo nearly screeches at the onslaught of deft, wiggling fingers. the laughter that escapes kyungsoo’s mouth is music to baekhyun’s ears in more ways than one, kyungsoo’s rich vocals exuding through his giggles and baekhyun has to reel in his discipline enough to stop the tickling to let kyungsoo catch his breath. kyungsoo lies still underneath baekhyun, except for the rise and fall of his panting chest. “what do you say?”  
  
kyungsoo goes completely motionless for a moment before suddenly reaching up and digging his thumbs into baekhyun’s armpits, only for his face to fall flat when baekhyun responds with a sweet smile and an “ah-ah” as he stonewalls kyungsoo’s attempt at retaliation. kyungsoo sighs and braces himself for what’s coming next. what he doesn’t expect is for baekhyun to close the distance between them with his mouth pressed firmly against his. kyungsoo’s eyes widen but then fall shut as baekhyun begins moving his lips softly and baekhyun considers him thoroughly distracted before he repeats his earlier ministrations, laughing and dropping his head onto kyungsoo’s shoulders at kyungsoo’s screeches as baekhyun digs harder into his sides. baekhyun decides enough is enough when he sees tears forming at the corners of kyungsoo’s eyes and finally he relents, leaving kyungsoo once again breathless underneath him. baekhyun rolls himself off of kyungsoo into the space previously offered to him, pulling kyungsoo closer to him with hands wrapped around his chest. kyungsoo squeaks at being slightly manhandled but soon settles as baekhyun does, chin propped over kyungsoo’s shoulder to see the tv.  
  
baekhyun tries, he really does, to will away his slight hard on before kyungsoo notices, but kyungsoo wriggles to get more comfortable and then he freezes as his ass comes into contact with baekhyun’s erection. baekhyun, too, freezes and he hopes kyungsoo will just brush it off and maybe even fall asleep but then kyungsoo is turning his head around and gives baekhyun a questioning look.  
  
“are you…hard?” he asks, suppressing something between a smirk and grin.  
  
“you were wriggling a lot,” baekhyun says, his voice a near whine.  
  
“and whose fault is that?” kyungsoo says, pushing his ass backwards more and snickering at the way baekhyun’s face scrunches up as he bites back a groan.  
  
“yours now,” he growls, trying not to grind onto kyungsoo, tightening his grip with his arms. kyungsoo wiggles in baekhyun’s hold, squirming so that the bulge in baekhyun’s pajamas brushes over the cleft of kyungsoo’s ass numerous times before baekhyun drops his forehead to kyungsoo’s shoulder and exhales shakily. baekhyun rolls his hips forward to meet kyungsoo’s pushes back and he lifts his arm up to grab kyungsoo by the chin to turn his face around. baekhyun kisses the corner of kyungsoo’s mouth gently, slowly at first, until kyungsoo is straining his neck to meet baekhyun’s kisses head-on.  
  
after a few moments of the soft slide of tongue on tongue and baekhyun rubbing his hard cock into two thin layers of cotton kyungsoo pulls back. “do you just want me to, um?” kyungsoo asks looking back down at where their hips meet.  
  
“no, no,” baekhyun says reassuringly. “this is, ahh, pretty nice,” he says, trailing his hand down kyungsoo’s stomach and dipping into his pajamas. kyungsoo hisses at the first contact and ruts his hips harder than before, causing baekhyun to groan low directly in kyungsoo’s ear. baekhyun tightens his grip on kyungsoo’s dick, flicking his thumb hastily over the head and smearing the buildup of precum to create a softer glide. with baekhyun’s skilled ministration and heavy breathing and kisses over kyungsoo’s neck, he doesn’t last much longer before he’s spilling into baekhyun’s closed fist, choking on a breath as he peaks his climax. baekhyun soon follows, biting down on kyungsoo’s earlobe as he messes his pants.  
  
kyungsoo makes to get up off the couch but no sooner has he sat up than baekhyun is dragging him back down with knuckles just above his hips and kyungsoo nearly flails and falls off the couch entirely. he sits up and glares at baekhyun.  
  
“you know, i was gonna go get you a tissue, maybe even some clean pants, but now you can forget it,” kyungsoo says, punching baekhyun in the arm. baekhyun recoils with a hiss and an  _ouch_  and rubs his arm while pouting up at the other boy as kyungsoo starts to walk away.  
  
“it’s only because you look so cute when you’re being tickled,” he calls out, hoping this will earn him enough brownie points for forgiveness. fresh pajamas sound nice.


End file.
